The Enchanted Land
by Fantony
Summary: In order to cheer him up, Dean takes Sam to an amusement park. But "The enchanted land" turns out to be less enchanted than he thought. Set during Season 1. Dean's POV. Light Wincest.


**Plot: **_In order to cheer him up, Dean takes Sam to a theme park. But "The enchanted land" turns out to be less enchanted than he thought. Set during Season 1. Dean's POV. Wincest._

**Disclaimer: **_Believe me, if Sam and Dean were mine, I would... No, I'm not telling you! Lol._

**Note:**_ If you had told me some time ago that I'd write fanfics about two brothers being in love with each other, I would have looked daggers at you and would have called you a sicko! Lol. But hey, only fools don't change their minds, huh? And I have to admit that when two guys look that damn perfect together, you tend to forget about their family bonds, hehe! So yeah, I'm a sicko too, then! :-D_

_**Please keep in mind I'm French, hence the English mistakes!**_

_**

* * *

**_**CHAPTER 1.**

Breakfast time. Some old gloomy hotel. I look at you. You have barely touched the fresh-baked croissants I have brought from the bakery earlier. Instead, you are staring into space, a sad look on your pale face and my throat tightens. Three months have now passed since I tore you away from your quiet student life, making you put your dreams and ambitions behind you. And what kind of life did I have to offer you instead? Spending most of your time on the roads, going from town to town, from state to state, sleeping in second-rate hotels AND, putting your life in danger while chasing evil creatures... You deserved better than that. So much better than that. Yes, it was selfish of me, and you'll probably never forgive me. Still, I wouldn't have been able to look for Dad without you, Sammy. I needed you. I needed your logic, I needed your intelligence, I needed your bravery, I needed... your company. I missed you so much.

Anyway, you are unhappy now and I've never wanted that. But it's all my fault. I'd give anything to cheer you up. I want to bring a smile back to your face. A real smile. I think I've got a plan...

"Hey!" I say, taking you out of your torpor.

You look up and cast me an inquisitive look.

"Fancy a day in an amusement park?" I ask, very seriously.

Your eyes widen and you let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Man, we spend our time hunting revengeful ghosts or psychotic demons... and here you are, asking me if I wanna park my arse on some wooden horse?"

"Well, we are allowed to have fun once in a while, you know? Remember when Dad took us to that theme park? You were about six at the time, and you kept on saying it was the best day of your life. That's why I thought..."

"Listen Dean," you cut me off and take a sip of your orange juice before you go on, "I appreciate that you worry about me, but I really don't feel like having fun and all when Jess passed away only three months ago..."

Dammit, you really read me like an open book, and I feel both annoyed and flattered about that. Still, I am sure that having a little fun can only do you good, and I haven't said my last word.

"Don't be so selfish, Sam! What about me? Don't you think I deserve a day-off sometimes?"

"Come on! You'd pee yourself in roller coasters!" You smirk.

I can't suppress a laugh.

"Fuck you, geek!"

You laugh too and it already makes me feel better.

"Pack your stuff, dude! We're leaving in five minutes!" I order.

You shake your head but you stand up and do what I asked you to. Fifteen minutes later, we're on the roads again...

"Florida ain't this way, you know?" You sneer, looking at the road map.

"Hey, Mister-Expensive-Taste, I never said we were going to Disney World!"

"I know, I'm not stupid! We're hours and hours away from Florida! So, where are we heading to?"

"Enchanted Land."

"Enchanted Land?" You repeat, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. One of the oldest amusement parks of Colorado. It was founded in 1905 and I've heard their Ghost Train was truly amazing!" _(1)_

"Sounds bloody fantastic," you mumble ironically. "Can't wait to try that Ghost Train, it'll make a change from our daily life, really!"

"Ah, shut up, you killjoy!" I yell, more amused than anything.

You grin and nudge me.

"Only kidding! Even though it's quite surprising coming from you," you explain, still smiling, "I must admit it's a brilliant idea, actually. It'll take our minds off things a bit."

I'm glad you finally take things that way. If it can make you forget about everything, even if it's just for a few hours, then it'll make my day.

"Mind if I take a nap?" You ask, laying down the seat.

I know you barely sleep at night these days. Insomnia, nightmares... and those rings under your eyes become darker and darker every day. You really need to rest.

"Go on. I'll wake you up when we arrive. We should be there in less than an hour and a half, I think."

You have already closed your eyes, and within five minutes or so, you're falling into the arms of Morpheus.

I glance at you. Such a cute baby face. You look so peaceful when you sleep it warms my heart and I have to refrain from brushing your cheek.

Led Zeppelin is playing on the radio, I drive with the car window down, allowing fresh wind to caress my hair and sun rays to enter the Impala and play beautifully on your face. Could that moment ever be more perfect?

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_(1) This park only exists in my imagination, of course!_

**Published on January.10 2011**


End file.
